This invention appertains to be structures which heretofore comprisied a separate bed frame and a box sprig. The frame usuallu consisted of a pair of side rails and interconnecting cross members, which in some models were adjustable to accommodate bed springs, also known as box springs, of various dimesions. The box springs were made with wooden rectangular frames and the fabric covering the springs was tacked to the wooden frame.The springs were fastened in various ways to wooden slats which extended tranvsversely to the longitudinal side members of the frame.